Time heals
by OurUnsungHeroes42344
Summary: Chris is abused by his father for 16 years. But one May night he decides enough is enough. TV-14 to be safe Chris-centric. NOW DISCONTINUED.
1. Abuse

**Time heals all wounds, but the scars will last forever.**

* * *

-AU Changed Future  
\- Wyatt never turned evil  
\- Leo was/is never there for Chris  
\- Piper had 3 boys

* * *

 **April 30th, 2020**

The sixteen year old winces as his father slams the door to the basement shut and the lock turns, confining him in the dark space until morning.

He sniffles and crawls over to the army cot he'd been sleeping on for over 10 years of his life. Even the tiniest movement hurts and he stiffles a cry of pain. He painfully reaches under his bed and pulls out a large cardboard box. He opens it and slowly patches his wounds up the best he can. He pulls out the large bottle of water and a pill bottle. The boy swallows the painkillers with a swig of water. He replaces the contents of the box, all except a leather case.

The boy opens the leather case gently and pulls out a potion vial full of silver liquid, he then closes the case and puts that in the box, then the whole box goes back under his bed.

The injured boy hauls himself up on the saggy cot and holds a kleenex to his nose in an attempt to staunch the crimson flow. He uncorks the vial and empties the precious contents in one swallow. The contents fill him with warmth and the boy sighs as the potion does it's job. His wounds stop throbbing and his breathing eases as his ribs knit themselves back together. With a sob the boy lays down and falls into a restless, dream filled sleep.

* * *

 **May 1st, 2020**

The next day, the same boy writhes in agony, clutching at an arrow shaft imbedded deeply in his shoulder. The boy has been like this for the past five minutes, calling for his family to come. He gasps out his brother's name once more and succumbs to the growing darkness. The boy's brother finally appears in a shower of bright blue orbs and kneels by his side. He pulls the arrow out, ignoring the squeak of pain and extends his already glowing hands over the wound.

"Hey."

"Hey, I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, but Dad had everyone on mute, told me to do the same with you."

"No problem, you came anyway."

"I better get back Dad'll give me an earful."

"Wait. Can you teleorb me home first and please don't tell Dad it was me you came to help."

"Sure thing Bro."

* * *

 **May 7th, 2020**

 _'He didn't even bother to heal me even the slightest it's as if he doesn't even care anymore.'_

The sixteen year old is once again patching up the wounds and drinking his last remaining potion to heal the wounds his father had made on his body.

 _'This is it, the last time. Talking to Mum and the Aunts didn't work, everyone's been brainwashed by him.'_

* * *

 **May 19th, 2020**

"Wyatt! Percy! Chris! Come set the table for dinner! Don't forget your cousins are coming tonight!" Piper Halliwell calls out from the kitchen.

"Coming Mom!" 14 year old Percy calls.

"Be right there!" 17 year old Wyatt responds as well.

"Never mind Wyatt! Just concentrate on your studies. Your brothers can handle it!" Leo calls.

"Leo, you always come up with some kind of excuse so that Wyatt doesn't have to do his chores," Piper chides gently.

"He's got Magic Studies Finals tommorow, being the Twice-Blessed he needs to set an example for the other kids. Lord knows Chris could take a page out of Wyatt's book," Leo mutters the last part, meant for his ears only, but Piper catches her husband's comment.

"You know, you're always so hard on the boy. He's two grades ahead in normal school, and in Magic he's only just below his grade level. It may have to do with his lack of powers."

"I know, but he's a Halliwell Piper. We as a family have to set a good example to the Magical Community. Speaking of which where is he?"

Listening they could hear one person shuffling outside in the dinning room.

"Percy," Leo calls, "where's your brother?"

"I dunno. I figured he'd get here before me. He isn't in there helping Mum? I'd check the basement then," comes the reply.

Leo wrenches open the basement door and hollers down the stairs, " **Christopher Victor Perry Halliwell!** You get your skinny arse up here **Right Now** and help your brother and mother with dinner! You have till the count of ten or I'm going to have to come down and give you a stern talking to!"

Leo slams the door shut and sees Piper looking at him," You know yesterday Chris told me you got a little rough with him when you were scolding him. I just waved it off, was he telling the truth Leo?"

"Piper, how can you say that? It's me! Pacifist, remember? Besides you know that boy's been in trouble for lying and exaggerating before."

"I know..."

" **That's Ten** young man!" Leo suddenly shouts and whips open the door to the basement. He closes the door and unbeknownst to his wife casts a silencing spell on the room before locking the door.

Leo slowly makes his way down the stairs, only to find the basement empty.

Leo races back upstairs, removes the spell and calmly opens the door. "Piper, Percy when was the last time you guys saw Chris?"

"Umm yesterday when he talked to me. Why?"

"Percy?"

"Yesterday at dinner."

"Chris isn't in the basement and unless Wyatt's seen him today, he hasn't been since yesterday," Leo informs his family.

"Chris is gone?" Percy asks.

"Now there's no need to overreact we don't know that for sure. Can you sense him Leo?" Piper asks.

Leo shuffles his feet, "I haven't been able to sense him for many years."

"Oh. **Wyatt!** "

"Do we really need to disturb Wyatt's studies? He's probably at Paige's or Phoebe's," Leo says.

Piper glares at Leo but relents, "Never mind Wyatt!"

 _'Paige! Phoebe!'_ Piper calls in her mind, _'Come Now!'_

A few minutes later Paige and her family as well as Phoebe's appear on the front doorstep.

Piper opens the door to oncoming family traffic, "Hello Henry. Hi Kids. Umm Paige hang back here please," Henry and Paige's three kids; Trinity and Tammy the twins and Henry Jr. stream by and into the Manor.

Paige steps aside, next to Piper. "What's up?"

"Wait for Phoebe," is the only reply Paige gets.

"Hello Coop. Hi Kids, I need to talk with your parents okay, go on inside," Coop and Phoebe's three kids; PJ, Kat and Alex follow their three cousins into the Manor.

Piper gestures for her sisters and Coop to follow her and steps into the Living Room.

"Okay, what's this all about I can feel the anxiety coming off you in waves?" Phoebe asks, leaning on Coop.

"Chris," is the only word Piper says at first.

"I need you to sense for him Paige, cause he's obviously not with one of you," Piper says.

"Ookay," Paige says slowly and closes her eyes, her eyes open a few minutes later alarm in her tone. "I can't. What's this all about Piper?"

"Leo couldn't either, says he hasn't been able to for a while. I haven't seen him since yesterday and he isn't in his room. When was the last time you guys saw him?"

The two sisters and one husband exchange glances before Paige answers. "Yesterday morning in school."

"Yesterday during lunch," is Phoebe's reply.

"Same, I was with Phoebe," is Coop's.

Piper sinks into a seat. "Nobody's seen him today, he's not here."

"Oh sweetie," Phoebe says and she and Paige hug their oldest living sister.

Then a breeze blows through their hair and an envelope drops into Piper's hands with a flash of green light.

The three sisters break apart and Piper opens the unmarked envelope with shaking hands. Piper pulls out a folded piece of parchment, unfolds it and scans it once, twice, three times before looking up.

"What is it Piper?" Paige asks.

"It's a letter from Chris," Piper whispers. Quickly she folds up the parchment and stands up. "Paige go grab Henry and meet us in the attic, don't tell Leo anything."

Paige moves towards the kitchen, but Coop catches her arm. "Let me, stay with Piper."

Paige nods in agreement and follows her sisters upstairs, Coop heads for the kitchen.

"Hey," Leo says coming out of the kitchen, "do you know where Piper is?"

"She and her sisters needed a moment alone together, they'll be in soon," Coop lies, avoiding eye contact with the whitelighter.

Coop walks past him and into the kitchen, where Henry is sitting at the table, keeping an eye on things.

"Hey, where are the girls?" Henry asks when Coop approaches him.

"Come on. Paige needs you," Coop mutters so only he could hear, he places a hand on the other man's shoulder and they disappear in a pink shimmer.

"Okay Piper, what's this all about?" Henry asks.

"Have you seen Chris?" Is the only response.

"Not since yesterday afternoon. Why?"

"Nobody's seen him since yesterday and he's not here. Paige can't sense him and neither can Coop," Paige informs her husband.

"And we just recieved a letter from him apparently," Phoebe adds, coming over to stand by Coop.

Piper clears her throat and reads the letter.

"Dear Family,

If you're reading this it means I've left home. Please don't try to look for me and don't be sad. You've all been great and it's not your fault he's brainwashed you. I tried telling all of you at one point or another what my life's been like. What I'm about to tell you may horrify you but I have to tell you. Call me a liar if you'd like but what you're about to read is the truth and nothing but the truth.  
The reason I left is that I feared for my life, I couldn't stand it any longer. The open hatred, the disapointment, the pain. You may wonder what I'm talking about but rest assured it was not any of you. I would tell you who or what, but I can't cause this family anymore pain. Just know that I am happier this way and I will love and miss you all dearly.

Mom, you're the reason why I stayed so long and I know you won't understand. But know that you'll always be in my heart.

Aunt Phoebe, my confidant and my Aunt. I wish I could express how much you've done for me, but I apparently wasn't blessed in the way of words like you. I love you.

Aunt Paige, my teacher and My Aunt. You've taught me so much and even though I struggled you always took the time to help. I love you and thank you.

Uncle Coop, my friend and my Uncle. You were always there to talk to and I will always be grateful for that. I love you.

Uncle Henry, my rock and my Uncle. You were more like a Dad to me than anybody besides Grandpa. Thanks for being there. I love you

Wyatt, my brother. Thanks for healing the wounds and mending the scrapes that comes with being a Halliwell. I love you.

Percy, my best friend. You are an amazing brother and I wish I could've spent more time with you and see the wonderful man I'm sure you'll become. I love you.

And lastly to all my cousins. I love you guys all so very much! I wish I could've seen you all grow up into the wonderful people I know you'll be. I love you.

Take care I love you all so much and I'll never forget you and everything you've done for me these 16 years.  
Always,  
Christopher Victor Perry Halliwell"

Piper folds up the letter. "And that's all he wrote."

* * *

Cast and Character Intro Year 2020  
(47)Piper: Holly Marie Combs  
(?)Leo: Brian Krause  
(17)Wyatt: Wes Ramsey  
(16)Chris: Drew Fuller  
(13)Percy: Logan Lerman  
(43)Paige: Rose McGowan  
(44)Henry: Ivan Sergei  
(13)Trinity: Melissa Joan Hart  
(13)Tammy: Sarah Michelle Gellar  
(12)Henry Jr: Alex Pettyfer  
(45)Phoebe: Alyssa Milano  
(?)Coop: Victor Webster  
(13)Prudence Johanna aka PJ: Alexandra Daddario  
(11)Katrina aka Kat: Jennifer Lawrence  
(07)Alexandra aka Alex: Teresa Palmer

* * *

Sooo? Worth continuing every now and then or no? This is the last of the ideas bouncing around that will be unreliable and slow updating. Review's always welcome.

Quote:

"It's too late, and not just for Piper and Leo. Take Care."

"Chris?"


	2. Somethin on the menu

2023

"Where the Hell are you guys taking me? We're in the middle of nowhere Quinn."

"Relax man, we gotta give you a proper Alabama farewell. Now don't we?" PFC Quinn replies, punching his companion goodnaturedly on the arm.

"And a proper farewell means dragging me out to a bar in the middle of nowhere?"

The doors to the bar open and let in a stream of 4 other guys, all soldiers like the two men talking.

"You never answered my question, where the Hell are we?"

"A bar about 10 miles off post," Quinn answers.

"Thanks, that much I knew already," retorts the first man with a smile.

"Dude, just relax. Get a drink, I hear the bartenders here are real hot," PFC Waters says slapping the other man on the back before threading his way through the crowd.

His friends disperse and the soldier sighs, leave it to his friends.

Deciding to make the most of it, have a couple beers and call it a night he goes over to the bar and takes a seat. A bit of a commotion down the bar attracts his attention.

One of the other patrons, a big, obviously very drunk man is busy harrasing the bartender for another drink. The soldier debates getting up to help, the very attractive bartender, but is surprised a moment later to see the bartender shove the guy off her and unbalanced the guy falls off his stool.

The bartender turns and makes her way towards him, he finds himself staring she's even hotter up close and a fighter too.

"What can I get cha?" Her voice has an adorable alabama accent.

Their eyes meet. Friendly, electric blue pools that the soldier knew he could stare into all night for the rest of his week left in Alabama. He flashes her his most charming, dazzling, smile and she laughs, the sound intoxicating. "Somethin' on the menu."

He sighs, faking dissapointment. "I guess I'll have to settle for a beer then."

The bartender leans down slightly and reaching under the bar pulls out a bottle of beer. She takes off the cap and slides it to him. He accepts the beer and their hands touch for a moment, electricity surges through him. He sips the beer and she looks him over.

Their eyes meet and she blushes, resting her elbows on the counter. "Which one of ya is movin'?"

"Me, unfortunately. I got a PCS to Fort Marshall," he sips his beer again, seeemingly saddened.

"I have absolutely no idea whatcha just said," she says chuckling.

His smile widens for a second. "It means I gotta Permanent Change of Service to Fort Marshall."

"That's too bad Soldier Boy. We could use some more eye candy 'round here."

He blushes and looks around. "Well you can look a lil longer, my idiot friends seem to have taken off with my ride."

"My shift ends in 20 minutes, you wait here and hows 'bout I show ya the best last week here in 'bama."

"Sounds good. Now how about a name? If not I'll be callin ya Blue Eyes all week."

"Blue Eyes is fine with me. But my name's Roxy," she says offering her hand.

He accepts it. "Trevor LeBlanc."

"Nice to meet cha Trevor," Roxy says and sashays away with a wink.

Trevor drains the rest of his beer and sighs, he hated lying to her. Pain suddenly grips him and he staggers away from the bar to the bathroom.

He opens the single person bathroom door and locks it. He manages to make it over to the sink, he leans heavily on the rim and splahes his face with cold water.

Feeling better he turns of the tap and stares into the mirror, tired green eyes stare back at him. He was in for one Hell of a week, sighing he turns out the light and exits the bathroom.

Yes, he'd lied to Roxy, but then again he'd lied to everyone. He wasn't 22 and his name wasn't Trevor Victor LeBlanc either. He was really 19 year old Christopher Victor Perry Halliwell.

* * *

This is not an Army Wives Crossover I'm just borrowing The Lelancs and taking them for a ride a la orbs. Trevor and his family unfortunately belong to Lifetime. BTW if you have any suggestions or offers to help, be my guest. Also the idea for how Rox and Trevor met is not mine, it's from an awesome story called 'Beginnings'.

* * *

To all my reviewers (wow, hi everyone)...

Charmedwho20: Thanks and I hope you like this.

Maniormalfoys: Sorry no understand you, but thanks.

Guest1: Well that's what he did. Thanks!

Guest2: Thanks and here you go.

Kasey123: Thanks and here you go.

Angelicat: Human side (for now...). Thank you!

Djpes: Okay, thank you.

Guest3: Now that's an idea. Thanks.


	3. Goodbye Trevor, Hello Jason?

TH 3

2023

'My life just plain Sucks sometimes.' Chris thinks as he stares at the paper in front of him. Sighing he signs his name on the line and hands it over to the woman on the other side of the desk.

She takes the papers and hands him a sealed envelope. "That'll do it, here is your money. Have a nice day Mr. LeBlanc."

Chris takes the envelope with a quick. "Thanks," before leaving.

Once out of sight he shimmers out to a dripping Seattle alleyway. He exits to the street and enters a restaurant.

Chris walks up to the woman in charge of seating people. "Excuse me, ma'am."

The woman looks up with a cheerful smile. "Why hello sir! Welcome to Q3!"

"Yes, I'm here to see J. Jenks, we had arranged to meet here."

Cheerfully the woman gives him directions to his table and Chris thanks her before making his way to the area she'd directed him.

He quickly spots him at one of the more secluded tables with a woman with long, thick dark brown hair and the palest skin he had ever seen. She was beautiful. As he watches J passes her an envelope, which she opens and examines the contents. A few minutes pass by before the woman stands, thanks J and turns towards him to leave. His mouth drops open of its own accord. She was absolutely stunning, her eyes like liquid copper, her face like chiseled stone. Flawless.

She walks by, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. It's like a slap in the face, he knows her.

'She hasn't changed a bit since I last saw her,' he thinks.

"Bella," he whispers.

How he knows her name and where he'd seen her before he isn't sure, the one thing he knew for sure though, was he knows her.

Shaking off the shock, he walks over to J's table and takes a seat.

"J. Jenks, I presume."

"Mr. LeBlanc, I have the items you requested all ready to go. Do you have the money?" J asks.

Chris reaches into his coat and pulls out the envelope. "It's all right here, the agreed amount."

J pulls out a similar envelope to the one he gave Bella and they trade. "I assure you they're all in order, just as you requested."

Chris pockets the envelope and stands. "Thank you. Good night Mr. Jenks," he then turns and exits the building.

Returning to the dripping alleyway out of sight he shimmers to his house. Once there he takes off his definately no longer needed raincoat, pulling the envelope out first.

Chris heads into the living room and opens the envelope, he lays the separate pieces of identification next to a similar set on his coffee table. The other set, he collects and places them in the fireplace, he steps back and then tosses a fireball into the pit, turning his old identity to ashes. He sits back on his lumpy couch and stares at his new identity. 22 Trevor Victor LeBlanc was gone, in his place a new glamour to go with his new name, 25 year old Jason Victor Stevens.

*San Francisco 2 weeks prior*

Orbs form in the attic of the Halliwell Manor. The attic is set up with several whiteboards and bulletin boards. On the whiteboards a long timeline, on the bulletin boards, several maps. California, South Carolina, The World and The US. Strings and tacks crisscross across the maps, the timeline is more like a web. (See Youtube vid)

The orbs are greeted with the three Halliwell sisters all asking the same thing. "Any news, did you find Chris?"

The dark blonde who orbs in telekinetically closes the attic door per usual before answering. "Yes and No. All records of PFC Trevor Victor LeBlanc have now vanished, his things gone, bank emptied and terminated, and he was dismissed due to a shoulder injury that wouldn't heal properly."

Piper gasps slightly at that. "Oh god, Chris."

"I'm sorry I couldn't bring any better news. I'll see you guys later. Bye," with that she orbs out again.

*Chris's new place*

Chris sighs as he unpacks the final box, the only items he'd risked keeping from South Carolina. He pulls out a small box and opens it, the diamond engagement ring sits in its spot, he thought for sure Roxy had been his soulmate, but no. She had to be a Whitelighter, had to been friends with his family. Figures.

Sometimes he just wishes he could go home, but he can't. 'I'll be dead within a month, if Leo doesn't kill me he'll tell the sisters and then who knows what will happen.'

He just wishes that he has Someone, someone who knew about magic and who wouldn't reveal his whereabouts. But how could he ask this of anyone, ask them to share his screwed up way of life, always in hiding, forever neurotic, endlessly changing identities and lives. Who would be willing to do that for him? Who would stick around after they found out about his deepest secret, that only 3 people(?) know about as far as he knows. Those 3 people being himself, Leo and Destiny. The truth is he isn't really Christopher Victor Perry Halliwell either. After all the real Christopher Victor Perry Halliwell died more than 19 years ago.

*FLASHBACK*

"Why do you do this to me? Why don't you love me? What did I do wrong? Why do you do this to me Daddy?" Six year old Chris sobs on the hard, cold, unforgiving basement floor.

*SMACK!* *SOB*

"Shut The Hell Up! You Are Not My Son! My Only Sons Are Wyatt and Percy!" Bellows the boy's father.

"B-but I d-don't u-understand. Wy a-and Perce a-are m-my b-brothers."

*SMACK!*

"HIS NAME IS WYATT! Not Wy or any other Stupid name you come up with!" Shouts the man in outrage.

"Wy-Wyatt's n-not m-my brother?"

"No and Percy isn't either. Piper is not your mother and you are not my son, my son is dead," the man says in a deadly calm voice. "You are not to speak a word of this to anyone, you've already caused this family enough suffering as it is."

The man whips around and removes some of the enchantments he'd placed on the basement beforehand, before stomping up the stairs.

"L-leo?" The boy risks asking and the man stops, his hand on the doorknob. "W-who a-am I?"

The man opens the door steps off the stairs and then slowly turns around. "You're a Demon," he hisses savagely before closing the boy in the dark.

*Done*

Gosh that last bit sucked to write! Poor Chris.

To my reviewers(any guesses?)...

Charityf1915: Yes and No. Thanks for reviewing!

Anthi35: Yea! Thank you!

Mayram950: Close, see the youtube vid I made for the timeline. Thank you!

Charmedwho20: Thank you as always!

Plz comment and review on the story and vid!

Next update... could be a while, check other stories plus school.


End file.
